


Matching Pajamas

by twilieighplants



Series: In the Next Life [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Axel has a surprise for Roxas.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: In the Next Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Matching Pajamas

“I hope you guys don’t miss me too much!” Xion said as she packed her suitcase into the gummi ship before closing the door to the undercarriage before turning to Roxas and Axel. It was Christmas Eve and Xion was heading out to pick up Namine before going to Destiny Islands. 

Axel and Roxas decided to have a quiet Christmas at home, having decorated their house and the Christmas tree that Xion was adamant they go out to chop down. She even had presents wrapped under the tree for them and made them promise that they weren’t able to open them until she came back. 

Roxas rolled his eyes and waved Xion away, “We’ll be fine, don’t worry about us. Go have fun with your girlfriend and have fun in Destiny Islands.” he said giving Xion a hug. 

Axel followed suit and gave her a hug as well before wrapping his arm around Roxas’ shoulders. “What Roxas said, go have fun, bring us some sea shells and tell Sora and them that we miss them.” he said. 

Xion grinned and promised that she would indeed send her well wishes to their friends before she crawled up into the gummi ship and headed off. 

Roxas and Axel watched her leave before they headed back inside for their quiet Christmas Eve night. 

“First things first, I have a present for you and before you make fun of me, please understand, my parents and I used to do this every year and I thought it was something we could do.” Axel said as he walked down the hallway from their bedroom holding two bags and something behind his back. 

Roxas had curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. and was ready to start ‘White Christmas’ which was the first movie of the night. He raised an eyebrow at Axel before shoving some popcorn into his mouth before setting the bowl down before taking one of the bags from Axel. 

“What’s behind your back?” Roxas asked and tried to take a look, but Axel swerved and moved so Roxas couldn’t see. 

Roxas gave Axel a look, who gave him the same look but more playful, “It’s another present, You can have it when you open your first one.” he said motioning his head towards the bag in Roxas’ lap. 

Huffing and pouting dramatically, Roxas took the tissue paper out of the bag before taking out the red and green plaid pajamas. He gave Axel a pointed look before shaking the pajamas, “What are these?” he asked fighting off a smirk. 

Axel shrugged, “My mom liked buying us all matching pajamas. I thought we could have matching pajamas too.” he said as he removed his free hand from behind back. Except it wasn’t empty, he was holding a small peach colored sphynx kitten with blue eyes, who was wearing a small green and red plaid button up shirt, most likely from the baby section. 

Roxas’ mouth dropped open as he looked at the kitten, the pajamas long forgotten. “Oh my goodness, who are you?” he asked in a soft voice as he stood up from the couch and took the kitten from Axel. He looked up at his boyfriend with a face that read ‘oh my gosh, he’s so sweet,” as the kitten started to purr against his chest. 

“Merry Christmas Roxas. I know you’ve been wanting a kitten for a while now and well, I figured we could use an additional member to our little dysfunctional family.” Axel reached over and rubbed the sphynx’s head gently.

Roxas wrapped his arm around Axel’s waist and stood on his tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, “This is absolutely perfect, I love him so much.” he said excitedly pressing a gentle kiss on the kitten’s forehead. 

“I’m glad you like him, go get your pajamas on and we’ll start our Christmas movie marathon.” Axel said as he watched Roxas place the kitten on the couch and grabbed his pajamas and quickly went to get dressed. 

While Roxas was getting dressed, Axel set out a food and water bowl for the kitten and made sure to set out the litter box where the kitten could find it. 

Once Roxas returned to the living room, decked out in his new pjs, Axel went to get changed. When he returned, Roxas was settled in the couch, with the kitten settled on his chest, sleeping. He had the bowl of popcorn settled into his lap and he was looking through his phone. 

“How do I look?” Axel asked striking a pose. He looked over at Roxas when he saw a flash and Roxas flipped his phone to show Axel the picture. 

“You look like a dork.” Roxas said with a laugh as Axel took a seat and grabbed the popcorn and ate a few pieces before starting their movie. Roxas shifted so he was snuggled into his side. 

When the movie came to an end and Axel got up to change the movie, the kitten got up and went to eat and use the box and Roxas stretched his legs before getting up to make some more popcorn. “I think I know what I’m going to name him.” he said from the kitchen. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Axel asked as he settled on the couch. 

“Turkey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this and have a Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> (all mistakes are my own)


End file.
